kosovoiskosovofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tentytwo/aight
need to get this off my chest and provide myself with some closure on this dilemma i had with the PBW, you should know who i am already. note: i do '''not' wish to seek forgiveness from anyone, but if you wish to forgive, be my guest'' not posting on the PBW for unspecified reasons over the past few months (excluding recent weeks) i acknowledge that my behaviour has been very appalling and unacceptable, instigating a "crusade" (which made more drama) against people such as Justin and a few others i can't remember and many others. although with that being said, i still do have issues but i'll try justifying my point. Justin fiasco some time around july 2019, when justin assumed the ownership of this wiki, many others including i didn't approve of his leadership, especially the things he has done to this wiki (seemingly inflating his ego) but i confess what i did was over-the-top and unnecessary. that includes finding out his facebook profile, which i was back then, this close to "doxxing" him, but i knew i'd be fuck'd if i actually made it public, so i didn't. another thing i've done was to instigate a crusade against him through comments and such, one time being after he got me "globalled over a racist joke" (which wasn't, there were worse). i was so pissed that i remembered his facebook profile and threatened a server to doxx his profile. looking back now, i can see why i am such a controversial user. Underage crusade now although the frequency of underage people has dramatically decreased since 2019, i can not deny the fact that what i did against underage people (sometimes harassing them into submission) was wrong and just plain dumb on my part. although i have mostly forgotten about it, when i think about it, i should have just reported them and not troll/harass them to death "Doxxing" on PBW touchy subject: what happened was that i immaturely called names on somebody and trying to instigate drama over another user (who had very controversial opinions and always tried to pick a fight with someone against his opinions) and another user calls me out on the greentext i did. although i do not condone my past actions, this has got to be one of the most ridiculous things i feel like i got permabanned for. see, even though doxxing is frowned upon, and i can understand that, but the thing is: The address given was a fake starters, nestleh had permabanned me over a fake address even the person in question admitted that the address was indeed fake, and when a simple google search is performed, nothing comes up! and why wasn't the specific edit removed from the wiki anyway? you could have just deleted it and nobody would know. that being said i do not think what i did was right (in fact it was outright dumb), and when i tried to message nestleh about this, he didn't even accept my request. Slurs on discord, especially on that one discord server NJ owned, i had this habit of calling slurs at people i view negatively, such as calling a trans person a "tranny" and how "james charles looks more like a girl than person", and calling another person the n-word slur over badgefarming. again, after looking back at what i did, was wrong. (OT: the person who revealed all of those to the mods actually found out where freefrance's (another underage user) school was, and posted it onto the same discord server before removing the post) this blog was made just to provide myself with closure on the issue i have with the community at PBW, and not to seek forgiveness from anyone. if you still despise me and view me as degenerate, that is your opinion, and i can understand why. anyway, i won't be coming back anytime soon (or even come back at all), since i do really need to focus on studies. this community and the toxic shit i've done has actually taken a huge toll on my studies. for now, bye. Category:Blog posts